Date Night
by AddictedOtaku
Summary: Here I thought that Kyouya is the only host that won't drive me insane. Well, I was wrong about that. He tortures me in every way that the others don't. Such as not asking me out for two whole months.


Discalimer: I do not own Ouran or any of it's characters

Happy (early (depending on when you read this)) Birthday peaceloveshojo!

* * *

Here I thought that Kyouya is the only host that won't drive me insane. Well, I was wrong about that. He tortures me in every way that the others don't. Such as not asking me out for two whole months.

* * *

"Okay, you can do this Haruhi." I repeated that over and over as I paced back and forth outside the Host Club room. Even though I knew what to say, I was still worried. It had been so long since Kyouya last took me out, and it bothered me. Was he seeing someone else? No, it was probably just work for his father's company.

Speaking of Mr. Ootori, he had been very happy when he found out I was dating his son. From then on, Kyouya was named heir to the company. His work was endless, but he still made time for me. But, two months without a date? That didn't seem right.

"Haruhi, I can hear you pacing out there; why don't you come in?" Crap, he heard me. I walked in then slowly headed towards him. I knew he could tell something was wrong. I knew was purposely doing nothing about it. I knew he knew what I was so worried about, so why was I still afraid?

"So…" I started. "So?" he mimicked. I tried to stop shaking. This wasn't like me. I couldn't get a hold of myself. Though I had rehearsed it many times, I didn't know what to say. My heart beat sped up, and I felt like I was going to collapse.

Then I heard him sigh. He rose from his seat at his laptop, hugged me, and I fell into his arms. "I know I haven't been paying much attention to you," he said, "so when break starts, I'll take you to my family's private beach."

He kissed my forehead, and I melted. "Until then….I'll take you out tonight. Just the two of us, and I'll make sure _**they **_don't follow us." I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

Glancing up, my eyes widened. There it was; that rare smile of his. It was small, but gentle. I returned that smile as his kissed me. It was tender and sweet; even better than usual.

"Haruhi?" He said, as we broke apart. "mm?" was my reply.

"Haruhi? Haruhi, wake up."

My eyes jolted open to find myself, book in hand, sitting on one of the couches. Kyouya was standing behind me, holding his clipboard. It was all a dream? ...Darn… well It was too shojo manga-ish anyway.

"You shouldn't be dozing off," My boyfriend said, "costumers will be coming soon, and I'll have to increase your debt, if you aren't able to host."

"Wait, since when does not hosting for one day increase my debt!"

No reply. That was just like him. I sighed and started toward the kitchen. "Haruhi," he called, "I'll pick you up at seven tonight." I smiled and continued walking.

* * *

Though not very romantic, he is sweet. He just…has a hard time showing it.

"Haruhi, Kyouya's here!" my dad called. "Coming!" I replied. I snapped my hair berette into place and headed for the door. I was wering a baby blue, knee length dress, white frills, on the bottom of it. But it was nothing compared to what Kyouya wore.

Oh wow. He was wearing a white, elbow length sleeved, collared shirt, with black slacks and dress shoes. Not too colorful, but here's the catch. His shirt was slightly open, but not so much to the point that dad would freak; he didn't have his glasses on, and he had two tickets to a fancy reastruant that also had live shows (It was incredibly expensive, and the tickets are just for show).

I knew that restruant. It had Ootoro (fancy tuna), and lots of it. He was trying to bribe me into something wasn't he? I had asked him as soon as we entered his limo.

"And what do I have to gain from that?" he repied. Damn him. He's hiding something, but what? Taking our relationship to the "next level"? Na, not his style, and he knows I'm against it. Rape? No he already tried that (episode 8). Maybe this is a way of adding more debt. I hate him.

He kissed my head, put an arm around me, and asked, "What's wrong?" I sighed and looked away, stuttering "N-Nothing." How could I hate the guy? Sure he was sneaky, cold, and secretive, but he could be so sweet sometimes.

We got to the restaurant, and of course, I ordered the Ootoro. What? It's good. Anyway, he laughed at me when my tuna came out. In turn, I laughed at him, when the show ended. Two of the show girls came over and kissed him on both cheeks. Kyouya wasn't happy about it, but hey, there was nothing he could do about it.

We ended up going for a walk in the park afterwards. It was nice that it was just the two of us. He told me about his upcoming meetings, and such, while I held on to his arm. I was still suspicious of him. Although, the date went on, completely normal.

He kissed me goodbye at the door, then laughed since my face was bright red. We said our farewells, then I washed up and went to bed. What had he wanted? Maybe it was just to be with me for the night; Just the two of us, with no distractions, or annoying friends.

Wrong. He may be my boyfriend, but Kyouya is still the Host Club's Shadow King. I had found out the next morning what he was after.

Upon entering my class room, I saw Hikaru and Karou in a corner, and the rest of my class huddled around the bulletin board. I made my way to the front of the crowd and saw what they were gossiping about.

"OURAN'S STALKERS!

Ouran's very own Host Club (minus Fujioka Haruhi) was caught stalking second year Ootori Kyouya, and his mystery date, just last night."

Now I see what this was about.

Walking into the club room, they were all pretty down, save for Mori, and Kyouya-senpai. They all turned their heads when I slammed the door.

"H-Haruhi, are you mad at us?" Tamaki asked. "What do you _think_?" I asked almost breaking my pencil in half. He cowered back, shaking, to his emo corner.

"Now now," Kyouya said walking to me, "hurting them wouldn't be beneficial." He kissed me and walked off. I was still mad, but that seemed to calm me.

*sigh* Dear mother in heaven, they're all crazy.

* * *

Kyouya: "Look again, Haruhi. The tickets are now diamonds!" Anyone get the Old Spice reference? That's what I thought of when writing Kyouya holding two tickets.

As stated earlier, this is for peaceloveshojo's birthday! Sorry I haven't posted the newest chaper of Rainbow Girl yet. I'm running out of ideas, and it's getting harder to write with all this homework...boo homework...

So, was it good? Did you like it? Review please!


End file.
